


I NEED HELP FINDING THIS FIC! Edit: fix has been found thank you

by Bathtubsoap



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victor is like a bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathtubsoap/pseuds/Bathtubsoap
Summary: Okay so there is this fic that I need help finding, basically yuuri is a prince and as a small child he saw victor using magic to make flowers bloom and it inspired him to do magic. At some point victor is like a bear. Full description inside.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	I NEED HELP FINDING THIS FIC! Edit: fix has been found thank you

Okay so there is this fic that I need help finding, basically yuuri is a prince and as a small child he saw victor using magic to make flowers bloom and it inspired him to do magic. When they first meet victor gives him one of the Rose's from his show and yuuri makes it grow outside of his window. 

Yuuri is also supposed to marry someone and on his way back from a visit with a potential suitor his men get attacked by a monster that is then killed by like bear victor. Bear victor saves yuuri, who then rides on Victor's back, back to the castle. When offered a reward for saving yuuri bearvictor asked that he and yuuri be married for a year. They grant him this because it was only a year but also he could use magic and yuuri wanted victor to teach him, and so yuuri travels with him. Victor has a magical pouch that gives him shelter. And yuuri has to promise victor that he will not look at victor when he is human otherwise fairies will kill them.


End file.
